


Star Trek: The Next Generation, "The Uncultured"

by Idaho_seven



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idaho_seven/pseuds/Idaho_seven
Summary: A mock-script for a season 4 episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation.~An alien race, whose home world a century ago stared in wonder and fear at a battle in heavens, is finally ready to strike back at their enemy from stories passed down for generations: the Federation. Their first battle becomes their last, and Picard is ordered to return the prisoners home—he resolves to set right this grave misunderstanding. Worf and Deanna, finding themselves drawn into the long shadows of history, must find their places where they never expected to have to look.
Kudos: 4





	Star Trek: The Next Generation, "The Uncultured"

FADE IN:

EXT. LASANTIAN SURFACE

Night, in the clearing of a forest, around a roaring fire.  
Aliens of an unknown, humanoid race are gathered--a small  
crowd of 15 or 20, dressed in a vaguely familiar metal armor  
of black and grey, surrounded by many more in villager's  
garb. A ceremony of some kind. All are quiet, but there's  
excitement on the younger faces. One alien, nearest the  
fire, in the robes of a distinguished leader approaches the  
warrior captain. He lays his hand on the leader in blessing,  
whispering something unheard. He turns, as a small boy runs  
up carrying something. The leader takes it and presents it  
to the captain--the captain takes it, with bowed head. It's  
a weapon, some broad, curved blade. The leader turns around  
to face his warriors and lifts the weapon above his head  
boldly. Cries of war erupt from the entire gathered  
assembly.

  
EXT. LASATIAN SURFACE

The following day. The warriors are parading up the gang  
plank of a ship, the crowd still surrounding them with  
reverence. Friends, children, family are saying their  
goodbyes to their brave fighters. Battle-hardened veterans  
march stoically, while while their younger comrades proudly  
bear tokens given to them by family for strength and good  
luck. Their ship, what can be seen of it, looks old and  
grim.

  
INT. STARSHIP BRIDGE

The warriors take their posts, patting each other on the  
backs, looking forward to the coming glory. Their captain  
takes his chair--a familiar, angular shape.

CAPTAIN  
Status!

SENIOR OFFICER  
All systems powered and ready.  
Engines at your command.

CAPTAIN  
(beat)  
Lift off.

  
EXT. LASATIAN SURFACE

The dust on the surface whips up, as the hulking ship,  
unseen in it's entirety, takes off. The crowd keep only as  
much distance as necessary, eager to stay with their  
warriors for as long as possible.

  
INT. STARSHIP BRIDGE

The view screen goes from blue sky to black space.

CAPTAIN  
Set the course.

Two crewmen turn to each other, grinning in satisfaction for  
the day they've been dreaming about. Their hands punch in  
coordinates and a hasty speed.

CUT TO:

  
INT. STARSHIP BRIDGE

The same hands are frantically punching the controls, as the  
bridge explodes around them. The ship and these warriors  
onboard are in heated battle and they are losing badly.  
Crewmen are running, bleeding, desperate to turn the tide.

CAPTAIN  
REPORT!

SENIOR OFFICER  
The shields are depleted, weapons  
are offline! Secondary power is  
failing!

CREWMEN #1  
Commander! The enemy is closing in!

CAPTAIN  
Engines!

SENIOR OFFICER  
Destroyed, Commander! We cannot  
evade!

The Captain's face holds its stern gaze at the view screen,  
not admitting the defeat evident around him. The crew show  
little such stoicism. On the view screen, the enemy is  
revealed to be a looming Enterprise.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

The Enterprise bridge is the opposite scene. Picard is  
sitting in the captain's chair, legs crossed, with puzzled  
look on his face. Riker sits to his right, Deanna to his  
left, both look worried but unruffled. Worf stands cooly at  
tactical, an intent ensign is at helm, and Data is at ops.  
On the view screen, an ancient battle-damaged Klingon  
cruiser, adrift.

RIKER  
Lt. Worf, damage report.

WORF  
(Checks his console)  
Shields holding, no damage.

PICARD  
Data, what is the status of their  
ship?

DATA  
The Klingon vessel has lost all  
power. Sensors show a small crew  
with several wounded, but minimal  
casualties.  
(taps more)  
Captain--life support is failing.

RIKER  
We can't leave them there.

PICARD  
Agreed, number one. Have the  
transporter room beam the crew  
directly to sickbay, and inform the  
doctor.

Riker nods and turns his attention to the side-terminal.

PICARD  
Lt. Worf, have a security detail  
ready to meet them.

WORF  
Aye, Captain.  
(Taps comm badge)  
Worf to security team alpha, report  
to Sickbay.

Worf starts to the turbolift, but stops at the door as Data  
speaks up.

DATA  
Captain, sensors cannot confirm  
that the crew of the vessel is  
Klingon. Their life signs do not  
match any on record.

RIKER  
Not Klingon?

Picard stands, and walks towards the view screen, looking  
worried.

WORF  
Your orders, Captain?

PICARD  
A Klingon ship, not in Klingon  
space, and not in Klingon hands.  
(beat)  
Caution, Lieutenant.

Worf stands in the doorway, silently regarding the drifting,  
defeated hulk...

FADE OUT.

  
FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise holds it's place near the adrift Klingon  
battlecruiser, no signs of the battle before.

WORF (V.O.)  
Security Officer's Log, Stardate  
44785.3. The Enterprise is awaiting  
orders following an attack by a  
Klingon D5 battlecruiser. This  
attack however was not perpetrated  
by Klingons, but instead by raiders  
from Lasant IX.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIEFING ROOM

The senior officers file into the briefing room, taking  
their respective seats.

WORF (V.O. CONT'D)  
No contact with their kind has been  
made before, and how they came to  
possess a vessel of the Empire is a  
mystery.

All turn to the view screen at the end of the table, as  
Admiral Nechayev appears.

PICARD  
(Deferentially)  
Admiral Nechayev.

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Captain Picard. I'm glad to see the  
Enterprise has sustained this...  
misunderstanding without casualty.

PICARD  
Has Starfleet Command decided the  
best course of action for crew of  
their ship?

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Yes. We believe the situation may  
be advantageous to further  
discussion. You will return  
your...guests to Lasant IX. In  
exchange for their return,  
hopefully an understanding can be  
reached that prevent any further  
aggression.

PICARD  
(Cautiously)  
Surely we are not to make their  
return conditional on such an  
understanding?

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Of course not. Starfleet Command  
believes that a show of force the  
likes of the Enterprise will convey  
the necessary incentive, combined  
with friendly gesture of their  
people's return. Under the  
circumstances, I think we can forgo  
the usual first contact  
formalities.

PICARD  
Understood, Admiral.

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Best of luck, Enterprise. Starfleet  
Command, out.

Chairs turn in and everyone, Picard most of all, tenses a  
little less.

PICARD  
Mr. Data, what do know of Lasant  
IX?

DATA  
Lasant IX is home to what was,  
(beat)  
until recently, believed to be a  
pre-warp civilization. Very little  
is known of the Lasantian  
people--the Lasant system is far  
removed from any nearby Federation  
outposts. The last survey reported  
was from almost 200 years ago.

RIKER  
Is there anything that might  
explain the Klingon technology?

DATA  
Perhaps. One of the few recorded  
events in the Lasant system was a  
battle between the Klingon Empire  
and the Federation in the mid-23rd  
century, at the height of their  
conflict. Several ships were lost  
on both sides before Klingon forces  
ultimately retreated, scuttling  
those vessels that could not be  
saved.

BEVERLY  
No one thought to check on local  
population after the conflict?

DATA  
Starfleet command decided that  
further breech of the Prime  
Directive made even a limited  
survey unwise. No Klingon  
technology was assumed to have  
survived.

RIKER  
Should we involve the Klingons in  
any attempts at communication?

PICARD  
I don't believe so. This situation  
is complicated enough as it is, and  
I don't want to open old wounds  
with the Empire, unnecessarily. I  
know this is not a normal first  
contact, but we should not forget  
how limited their outside contact  
has been. I see no reason to forgo  
a sense of caution.

Nods, around the table.

PICARD  
Doctor, are the Lasantians well  
enough to be questioned at the  
moment?

BEVERLY  
Some of them still need rest and  
attention, but their leader is  
conscious. Good luck getting him to  
talk however--he hasn't said a word  
to any of our people since he  
beamed aboard.

PICARD  
Then convincing him that we are not  
the enemy seems the place to start.  
Lt. Worf, Counselor, please join me  
in Sickbay. The rest of you,  
dismissed.

Everyone gets up to leave.

CUT TO:

  
INT. ENTERPRISE SICKBAY

Picard, Worf, Deanna, and Beverly walk in to the Sickbay.  
The scene is one of tense, quiet order. The Lasantian  
warriors are dressed in battered, torn armor that appears  
descended from Klingons of old. They're scattered around the  
sickbay, each with an attending guard and nurse. All are  
acquiescing to their care, but every able eye is alert and  
cautious. The captain stands next to his bed, watching his  
Federation counterparts walk in, paying no mind to the  
slightly exasperated nurse trying to mend an injury on his  
arm. The nurse is relieved by Beverly, as she and the rest  
approach with equal caution.

PICARD  
My name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard,  
of the Federation Starship  
Enterprise. We mean you no harm.

The alien captain continues to eye him, without a word.

PICARD  
This is the Chief Medical Officer,  
Dr. Crusher, my Chief of Security,  
Lt. Worf, and our ship's Counselor,  
Counselor Troi.

The alien captain regards each in turn, saving Worf for  
last, who he visible sizes up.

PICARD  
Can you tell me why you attacked  
us? Have you had other hostile  
encounters in the past?

The alien captain continues to stare at Worf, as if waiting  
for the question to come from him. He pays Picard only a  
brief glance. Picard, realizing this strategy is going  
nowhere, turns openly to Worf.

PICARD  
Perhaps you'd be more comfortable  
speaking my with Security Chief?

Worf straightens up to his most commanding.

WORF  
Why did you attack our ship? Did  
you mistaken us for an enemy?

ALIEN CAPTAIN  
We made no mistake. We sought a  
Federation vessel and we found one.

WORF  
So you attacked us without  
provocation?

ALIEN CAPTAIN  
We have had a century to  
contemplate our provocation. You  
have defeated us this time, but we  
will claim our victory, and our  
honor.  
(with cautious regard)  
As our Klingons brothers taught us.

PICARD  
We're currently on enroute back to  
your homeworld--is there someone  
that we can speak to, to arrange  
for your return?

The alien captain eyes Picard, but does not respond. Picard  
lets out a small sigh.

PICARD  
Well, I think we've pressed you  
enough for now. You and your crew  
will remain here and continue to  
receive care. We should be able to  
return you home shortly.

Picard walk to the back of the room, with Worf and Deanna in  
tow.

PICARD  
Counselor, did you sense anything?  
Any deception, or anything behind  
this aggression?

DEANNA  
I sense that he's telling the  
truth, that he truly believes the  
Federation is some kind of enemy.  
But there is something that he is  
unsure about.

PICARD  
It would seem Klingon attitudes of  
different era have survived and  
been passed on.  
(Turning to Worf)  
Lt. Worf, he seems to be only  
willing to speak to you. You might  
be our only channel of  
communication, either to our  
guests, or to their people.

WORF  
I am not a diplomat Captain, and  
they are not Klingons.

PICARD  
Be that as it may Lieutenant, we  
need you in that capacity.  
(sigh)  
Keep a security detail posted here  
at all times. Work with Commander  
Data to find what you can about  
them before we reach Lasant IX.

WORF  
Yes, captain.

Worf leaves sickbay, and Picard starts to follow. Deanna  
quickly catches him.

DEANNA  
I'd like to stay with them for a  
while, to see if I can sense  
anything else useful.

PICARD  
Very well, Counselor.

Picard leaves, as Deana starts to make a circuit around the  
outer beds, paying no mind to the Doctor and the alien  
captain still in silence. She stops however at the second  
bed, noticing something on an unconscious young warrior--an  
old ring that looks out of place with the rest of his armor.  


DEANNA  
(Under her breath)  
What...?

Almost in shock, she walks up to the side of the bed and  
takes up his hand. Just as she starts to lift it, to have a  
better look, the alien behind her lunges to pull her away.  
Starfleet guards draw their weapons and Beverly rushes  
towards the pair.

BEVERLY  
Deanna!

The alien captain barks an order at his helmsman in his  
native tongue. The young man slowly withdraws back to his  
own bed, eyeing Deanna with a warning glare. The guards go  
back to their stoic observation, as Beverly leads Deanna  
aside.

BEVERLY  
What happened, Deanna? Are you  
alright?

DEANNA  
I'm fine. I thought I saw  
something, right there on his  
finger.

BEVERLY  
What?

DEANNA  
(composing herself)  
Something that shouldn't be here.

Beverly looks worried and a little confused, but quickly  
recovers.

BEVERLY  
Well, whatever it was, ask him  
about it once he awakens. But until  
then, please, be careful. The  
tension is high enough in here as  
it is.

Beverly grasps Deanna arm before walking away. Deanna is  
left alone, and visibly disturbed.

CUT TO:

  
EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise, cruising at warp.

INT. ENTERPRISE DEANNA'S QUARTERS

Deanna is pacing in her quarters, clearly still agitated.

DEANNA  
Computer, access the Betazed  
archives. What last known location  
of all of the Holy Rings of  
Betazed?

COMPUTER  
Four of the five Holy Rings of  
Betazed are presently in the  
custody of Lwaxana Troi, daughter  
of the Fifth House, holder of the  
Sacred Chalice of Rixx, and heir to  
the Holy Rings.

Deanna throws her head back in exasperation at the complete  
recited answer.

COMPUTER  
The fifth ring was lost in the mid  
23rd century, during a Klingon  
raid.

DEANNA  
Is there any clues on its  
subsequent location?

COMPUTER  
There is no further information on  
the fifth ring's location in the  
Betazed archives.

Deanna sighs and gives up on this line of inquiry. She walks  
over to the replicator, orders a steaming, relaxing-looking  
drink, and takes back to her desk. She turns to use her  
desktop monitor, but pauses when a photo next to it catches  
her eye. It's a happy picture of Deanna as a girl with her  
mother and father, and lush gardens behind them. She picks  
it up and looks at it for a moment, some of the frustration  
melting. She puts it down and returns the monitor.

DEANNA  
Computer, open a channel to the  
Betazed ambassador.

After a moment, the monitor's empty display comes to life  
with Lwaxana's immediately smiling face.

LWAXANA  
Little one! What a lovely surprise!

Lwaxana turns abruptly suspicious, lowering her voice.

LWAXANA  
You're not in trouble, are you? Is  
it the Ferengi again? Despicable  
little creatures.

Deanna settles into a familiar, measured pattern.

DEANNA  
Hello mother. I'm not in trouble. I  
just wanted to talk.  
(beat)  
Did you go to the Betazed Garden  
festival this year?

LWAXANA  
Yes, though is was a waste of time.  
The competition was been nothing  
but boring minimalist displays. I  
think Mr. Homn liked them, which is  
why I don't employ him for his  
taste. Why do you ask?

DEANNA  
I was just reminded of when we used  
to go, when I was growing up. I  
remember all the color, running  
through the flowers.

LWAXANA  
(concerned)  
Is everything alright, my dear?

DEANNA  
Everything is fine, I was just  
feeling sentimental. I should go  
mother.

LWAXANA  
As should I. Mr. Homn is insisting  
I have appointment to dress for.

Lwaxana vanishes in swoosh, as the transmission ends. Deanna  
leans back, but is interrupted nearly as soon as she  
settles.

PICARD (COMM)  
Counselor Troi, report to the  
bridge.

CUT TO:

  
EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise, dropping out of warp and approaching a rich  
blue and green world.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

The bridge crew attend to their tasks. Picard and Riker  
occupy the command chairs, with the third unoccupied. Data  
occupies the conn, next to an ensign at helm. Worf dutifully  
mans tactical. Deanna walks in from the turbolift, taking to  
the lone empty seat.

DATA  
Arriving at Lasant IX, captain.

PICARD  
Mr. Data, can we raise any form of  
communication with the planet?

DATA  
I am scanning now for any  
electromagnetic frequencies in use.  


RIKER  
Have you decided yet how you intend  
to open discussions?

PICARD  
I am hoping they will see us  
returning their people as an  
honorable gesture. But I'll regard  
any dialogue as a start.

DATA  
Captain, I believe that I have  
found something.

Picard stands, preparing for the opening move.

DATA  
There is a broadcast coming from  
the surface, consistent with the  
technology in their possession.  
They appear to be attempting to  
hail the battlecruiser.

PICARD  
Mr. Worf, open a channel.

WORF  
(entering commands)  
Channel open, sir.

PICARD  
This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of  
the...the United Federation of  
Planets. We were attacked by a  
vessel of yours.  
(beat)  
We are here to return your crew and  
to discuss the reason for your  
hostilities.

A moment passes before the view screen comes on, showing the  
alien leader from before. A look of fierce indignation is  
etched on his face.

ALIEN LEADER  
I wanted to see the face of our  
enemy. I wanted him to know that we  
will not die on our knees.

PICARD  
We are not your enemy. We come in  
peace, in goodwill--

ALIEN LEADER  
(cutting him off)  
Save your breath...

The leader's voice trail off as his gaze settles behind  
Picard. His composure goes to shock and then anger as Picard  
realizes that he is looking at Worf.

ALIEN LEADER  
What is the meaning of this? Why is  
a Klingon with you, dressed in your  
colors? What dishonor have you  
visited upon him?

PICARD  
Lt. Worf is a officer of my crew.  
(beat)  
His place as a Federation citizen  
is a product of the peace that  
exists between the Federation and  
the Klingon Empire.

Picard walks forward to the screen, with diplomatic drama.

PICARD  
The war that exists between us is  
over and has been for decades.

The leader regards him wearily.

ALIEN LEADER  
Are there other Klingon warriors  
among your crew?

Picard turns back to face Worf, with a leading look in eye.  
Worf takes an earnest expression.

WORF  
I am the only one. But we are at  
peace.

ALIEN LEADER  
The word of a Klingon warrior I  
trust. But not yours, Captain. We  
invite your Lt. Worf to return our  
warriors to us.

The leader ends the transmission abruptly. Picard stands in  
contemplation, as Riker joins.

RIKER  
Well, at least they're not lining  
up to shoot at us.

PICARD  
I fear that most of us are not much  
beyond that point. Counselor?

Deanna looks off into space, obviously somewhere else.

PICARD  
Counselor Troi? Did you sense  
anything?

Deanna's attention snaps backs.

DEANNA  
No. His caution and mistrust is  
genuine. Worf was not above that  
distrust either. His invitation is  
be something that the Lasantians  
felt was an obligation.

PICARD  
Was there anything else that you  
picked up on?

DEANNA  
No, Captain.

PICARD  
(sighs)  
The Lasantians are obviously not  
going to meet us half way, at least  
not without a bold move. I will  
accompany Worf down to the planet.

RIKER  
(abruptly)  
Captain, I don't think that's a  
good idea.

Picard, predicting his first officer's response, fixes him  
with a overriding look.

PICARD  
Your concerns are noted, Number  
One. But we won't make progress if  
we don't talk, and I see no other  
way than to force the matter.

Picard turns up to Worf, who is also looking a little  
distracted.

PICARD  
Mr. Worf, have the Lasantian crew  
ready to beam down to the surface  
within the hour.

WORF  
Aye, Captain.

FADE OUT.

  
FADE IN:

EXT. LASANTIAN CITY SQUARE

Afternoon, in the large square of capital city. Lasantians  
are gathered about the town square. Some normal activity is  
going on, merchants selling from stalls, people coming and  
going from various shops and eateries, but most are simply  
milling about, waiting for something. The leader, with a  
congregation of other high-ranking officials, is there as  
well, also simply waiting. A transport begins in the middle  
of the square, and Picard, Worf, and the captured crew  
materialize. The crowds erupts in hushed whispers and rapt  
attention. The leaders rush forward to their returned  
fighters--arms are clasped, worried questions are pressed,  
assurances are given. Finally, the leaders turn their  
attention to Picard and Worf, both of whom have been  
standing dutifully out of the way.

ALIEN LEADER  
I told you Captain that your  
Lieutenant Worf was welcome here. I  
said nothing of you.  
(beat)  
Be gone.

Picard steps forward, as if to start into a considered  
speech, but before he can open his mouth, Worf speaks up.

WORF  
He is here at my request. He is a  
honorable man, and if you are  
people of honor, you will hear what  
he has to say.

ALIEN LEADER  
The Federation does not know or  
practice true Klingon honor.

The leader turns to leave, following immediately by the  
other officials. Picard ventures for their attention.

PICARD  
The Empire would disagree with you.  
I served as the Arbiter of  
Succession...

The leader pauses and turn back around.

PICARD  
...at the request of the Chancellor  
himself.

The leader considers Picard for a moment and then turns  
pointedly to Worf.

ALIEN LEADER  
You spoke of a peace before. Tell  
me how it came to be. How the  
Klingon Empire could be brought to  
see eye to eye with people such as  
these.  
(gestures to Picard)

WORF  
We do not always see eye to eye.  
But Humans, Vulcans, and many  
others under the Federation flag  
fought, and gave their lives, for  
peace. They showed the courage to  
live by their principles, and the  
Empire saw the honor in that.

PICARD  
(stepping forward)  
I would risk my life for the  
principles I serve. I risked my  
life coming here, knowing that you  
may not welcome me. But I do not  
come baring you ill-will and I will  
not raise a weapon against you.

The leader takes a moment to come closer to Picard, though  
his officials remain back. He turns to his warriors'  
captain.

ALIEN LEADER  
How were you treated, Farak? Did  
they treat you as an worthy  
opponent, or did they condescend to  
you?

FARAK  
Our wounds were treated and then we  
were kept under watch of guard. But  
they did not abuse us, nor did they  
cower.

ALIEN LEADER  
(turning to Picard)  
Still, they come to us--friends,  
they say--overstepping their bounds  
while holding us at bay. You'll  
have to do better than that,  
Captain Picard.

PICARD  
(beat)  
I welcome the opportunity.

WORF  
These warriors, will you embrace  
their return?

ALIEN LEADER  
They may have been defeated in  
battle, but they were taught to  
fight bravely and we know that they  
have. There will song and wine  
enough for that.

WORF  
Allow me to join you in your feast.  
I will tell you of their deeds.

ALIEN LEADER  
Very well, you may join us and  
speak your peace. For now, earn  
your place and help us prepare.

WORF  
(turns to Picard)  
Captain?

Picard nods and taps his comm badge.

PICARD  
Enterprise, one to beam up.

Picard transports away. The leader approaches Worf.

ALIEN LEADER  
My name is Kalkhan. I am Chancellor  
of our high council, and we here  
are students of Kahless.  
(beat)  
Come, there is much to do.

The chancellor lead Worf, Farak, and everyone else away from  
the square.

CUT TO:  


  
EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise, in orbit.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Picard is sitting in the Captain's Chair, looking over a  
PADD, with Riker sitting next to him. Data is at the conn,  
while the remaining posts are manned by various junior  
officers. Riker looks anxious, while Picard looks  
intentionally occupied.

RIKER  
Data, any updates from the surface?

DATA  
Still none yet, sir. Lt. Worf has  
not left the city. Would you like a  
more detailed report of his  
whereabouts?

RIKER  
No thank you, Data.

Riker continues to look unsatisfied, turning to Picard.

RIKER  
He's been down there for hours.

PICARD  
Worf knows best his audience. I  
think we need to trust his  
instincts. We're all running a  
little in the dark this time.

TACTICAL OFFICER  
Captain, a transmission for you,  
from Admiral Nechayev.

PICARD  
I'll take it in my ready room.  
Number One, you have the bridge.

Picard stands and tugs his shirt.

INT. ENTERPRISE READY ROOM

Picard enters and sits down behind desk, wasting no time. He  
taps his monitor on, and Admiral Nechayev appears on screen,  
sitting imposingly straight.

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Captain Picard, any update on the  
negotiations?

PICARD  
We have taken the first steps,  
however I'm afraid there is no  
progress to report.

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
I want to be clear Captain, we are  
interested in forestalling further  
attacks. Anything else before that  
is a distraction.

PICARD  
Admiral, their culture is heavily  
influenced by their contact with  
the Klingons. That much has been  
evident from our direct contact  
thus far.  
(beat)  
I believe that the Enterprise--that  
Lt. Worf--is in a unique position  
to meet them in familiar ground. I  
believe that a greater peace may  
attainable with some patience.

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Captain, as usual, I applaud your  
dedication to the Federation's  
highest principles. But I also  
trust that you appreciate how  
important free and safe travel in  
Federation space is, so close to  
the Klingon border.

PICARD  
I do, Admiral.

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
We were lucky their first target  
happened to be Starfleet vessel  
capable of defending itself. What  
casualties might there have been if  
they had instead open fired on a  
civilian ship?

PICARD  
(Sighing)  
More than I would care to risk.

The admiral gives him a brief, but understanding smile and  
nod.

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
You mentioned Lt. Worf...

PICARD  
He's on the planet now. For the  
moment, he seems to the only one  
they will deal with.

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Is he up to this task? Is he  
prepared to fully represent  
Federation interests?

PICARD  
He has my full trust, Admiral.

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
I'm sure that he does, and that he  
had earned that trust. But as I  
said, you are close to the Klingon  
border... I don't not want matters  
unnecessarily confused, for anyone.

Picard appears defensive for a moment, but says nothing.

ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
I'll leave you to your efforts for  
now, Captain. Keep me apprised of  
the situation. Starfleet Command,  
out.

The communication ends and Picard leans back in his chair,  
pensive.

CUT TO:

  
EXT. LASATIAN SURFACE

Evening, in the ceremonial clearing. The fire is once again  
alight, but this time, countless other torches and banners  
surround it. Crowds are laying out food, and rolling in  
barrels of wine. The younger warriors are loudly regaling  
their friends and family with tales from the battle. Worf  
and Farak are talking off to the edge, comparing their  
strategies and bonding as competitors do.

FARAK  
Had we better seized the element of  
surprise, we would have given your  
Enterprise a fight she would have  
remembered.

WORF  
I do not doubt your bravery, but  
your ship was simply outmatched.  
Even with limited shields and  
weapons, the Enterprise is more  
than a match for ship as...long  
served as yours.

FARAK  
We waited a long time to take to  
the stars. We trained for a long  
time, testing ourselves constantly,  
as we were taught to do. The  
warriors under my command are the  
finest of my people.  
(beat)  
They may have been beaten by you  
today, but the fire in hearts, that  
drum of battle--that is what will  
lead them to defeat you one day.  
For all the power of your vessel,  
you will not match our power of our  
spirit.

WORF  
You will be the ones to  
underestimate us.  
(beat)  
If it comes to that.

FARAK  
When it comes to that. But for  
tonight, let us drink together as  
brothers and not as enemies.

Farak clasps Worf on the shoulder, and cracks a smile. He  
leads them both to a nearby barrel, freshly opened. They  
fill their cups, raise them to one another before a first  
sip, before returning to their spirited debate of tactics.  
The celebration continues with musicians beginning to take  
up their instruments. Children play at sword fights and a  
couple wield crude approximations of Bat'leths. The  
chancellor is among the crowd, speaking to various warriors  
and officials, and eventually making his way to Worf and  
Farak

FARAK  
Chancellor, you honor us with this  
glorious feast.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
You have shown the Federation that  
we will not be quietly beaten. You  
have made our ancestors and our  
teacher proud.

The chancellor claps his shoulder, with a civilian's lighter  
touch and a leader's pride on his face. He turns to Worf,  
and his demeanor becomes measurable cooler.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Well, Lieutenant, what do you think  
of our society? Does it compare to  
the other worlds of Federation?

WORF  
I see a planet that has much to  
offer, and much to gain from an  
alliance. You are surrounded by  
Federation space--it does not make  
sense to remain isolated from  
potential allies.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
The best allies this world has ever  
known have already come and gone.  
The Klingons who crashed here  
brought centuries of technological  
and cultural advancement.  
(leaning into Worf)  
To say nothing of teaching us what  
truly matters.

WORF  
You are firm in your dismissal of  
other points of view. Clarity is  
wise, but a closed mind serves no  
one.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Is that what you're here to do  
Worf, forcibly open our minds?

WORF  
I...we are not here to force  
anything upon you. We are here to  
earn your trust.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Do all of you Starfleet speak as  
one? Does the Federation always act  
as a collective mind?

WORF  
It is my duty to represent my  
service--I will defend it with my  
life. But from now on, I speak for  
myself.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
So then Worf, why are you here?

WORF  
Your ways...I was not ready to  
leave them so quickly.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
So, there is some Klingon left in  
you yet. That uniform has not  
completely robbed you of your  
better sense. Or your ability to  
drink Bloodwine.

Worf takes lifts an eyebrow at his drink.

WORF  
This is fine beverage, but it is  
not Bloodwine.

FARAK  
(in mock warning)  
Careful, Worf. I make some of this  
drink myself.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Come. Perhaps you can enlighten us  
with your native palette.

The chancellor leads them away.

  
INT. ENTERPRISE READY ROOM

Picard sits at his desk, sipping a cup of tea and diligently  
reading something from a pile of PADDs. He puts down the cup  
and the door chimes.

PICARD  
Come in.

Deanna walks in, hands held behind her back, determination  
on her brow. Picard looks welcome to this distraction, as  
Deanna sit across from him.

PICARD  
Counselor, what can I do for you?

DEANNA  
I want to discuss an encounter I  
had with one of the Lasantians.

PICARD  
Is this about what happened in  
Sickbay? Dr. Crusher informed me  
that you recognized something on of  
the injured crew. A piece of  
jewelry?

DEANNA  
That's right, Captain. One of them  
had a ring.  
(sigh)  
The last of the holy rings of  
Betazed. These are very important  
relics to my people. The four rings  
that the Betazoid people still  
possess--their guardianship is  
still considered a high honor. One  
presently held by--

PICARD  
(cutting her off)  
\--Your mother, I know.  
(Beat)  
Is there an action you'd like to  
propose?

DEANNA  
I would like to join Worf on the  
planet. Perhaps find the Lasantian  
who had it and talk to him.

PICARD  
Under the circumstances, Counselor,  
I'm not sure that I can allow that.  
The situation is delicate. I'm  
afraid this matter may have to  
wait.

DEANNA  
I understand your concerns  
captain...

Deanna composes herself and bring herself to a studious  
posture. Picard lifts his cup of tea, preparing for another  
calming sip.

DEANNA  
But, I'm not sure that a matter  
this important to leading  
Federation member can be made to  
wait. I believe my mother,  
Ambassador Troi, would agree.

Picard sets the cup back down and takes a moment to consider  
his fate.

PICARD  
I promise you, if the opportunity  
presents itself, I will see to it  
that you have a chance to address  
the Chancellor directly. I have no  
desire to see such an important  
relic of Betazed culture held  
captive. I don't believe Ambassador  
Troi would ever forgive me.  
(beat)  
But for now, I must insist on your  
continued patience.

Deanna stiffens, no more at ease than when she walked in.

DEANNA  
Of course, Captain.

PICARD  
Dismissed.

Deanna nods, stands, and walks out.

CUT TO:

  
EXT. LASATIAN SURFACE

Night. The crowds have mostly cleared and Worf is lingering  
near to the central fire, alone. His mind is obviously  
somewhere else, but something catches his attention and he  
starts walking over. The boy from before is swinging one of  
the play Bat'leths with untrained enthusiasm. Worf steps in  
cautiously and narrowly avoids having his chest slashed when  
the boy turns around abruptly. The boy startles on seeing  
Worf and steps back, like a student waiting to be chastised.

WORF  
Your power is commendable for a boy  
your age, but you must learn  
control. The sword is most lethal  
when it is an extension of  
yourself. Let me show you.

Worf moves closer, offering to take the boys hands in  
guidance. He considers for a moment, and then nods. Worf  
comes behind the boy, grasping the Bat'leth by the same hand  
holds. He guides the boy through a few swings, far more  
controlled than what he was doing before.

WORF  
Do you see how the blade becomes a  
part of your arm, a part of you? It  
goes where you will it, stopping  
your enemy. Or ending him.

He lets go and the boy takes another tentative swing, trying  
to replicate the more precise motion, with significant  
success. Worf nods, pleased in the boy's progress.

WORF  
Good.

The boy smile pridefully, taking another swing.

WORF  
What is your name, boy?

ALIEN BOY  
Kelin, son of Parin.

WORF  
My father first taught me how to  
wield the Bat'leth. He taught me  
the meaning of honor and the  
meaning of battle.

KELIN  
Do you have a son to teach the  
Bat'leth to?

WORF  
I do. He is about your age.

KELIN  
Does he live on the Klingon  
homework? I've heard stories of  
it--of the warriors who gather  
there, singing and fighting!

Kelin's excitement builds a to a fever pitch and he strikes  
a combat pose. Worf stands, the smile drifting from his  
face.

WORF  
He lives with my adoptive parents,  
on Earth.

Kelin pauses and looks at Worf confused and a little wary.

KELIN  
Why did you live there, on Earth?  
Why didn't you live with your own  
people? Why is your son not with  
other Klingons like him?

WORF  
It is complicated.

KELIN  
He's your son--don't you want him  
to be warrior when he grows up? How  
will he become one growing up on...  
Earth?

WORF  
I would very much like him to know  
the things I learned as a boy, but  
he has not always chosen that path.  
I have learned to respect that.  
(beat)  
As others have learned to respect  
it in me.

Kelin still looks a little confused, but his trust in a  
real-live Klingon wins out once more and he nods. Kalkhan  
walks up behind them, into the fire light.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
It's late Kelin, and I'm sure your  
father and mother are waiting for  
you. Run along.

Kelin nods quickly and runs off. Kalkhan turns his attention  
to Worf.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
He's an eager lad. You may yet meet  
up one day--  
(points to the sky)  
\--up there.

WORF  
I hope as allies.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
That remains to be seen.  
(beat)  
How did you come to live with these  
humans?

WORF  
My home was massacred when I was  
small boy, by the Romulans. I was  
found and adopted by a human  
serving in Starfleet, aiding in the  
aftermath. He took me back to  
Earth, and raised me as his own.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
That seems like a great severance.  
You must have been lost in your  
youth. These people do not seem  
like they would know how to handle  
someone like you.

WORF  
It took me a long time to find my  
place, but I have.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
You may have found a place, but it  
has cost you something. They have  
taken something away from you. I  
saw just as much longing in your  
eyes as I see in Kelin's.  
(beat)  
We learned a great many things from  
the Klingons who crashed here. Not  
just technology and not just  
ritual, but a meaning as well.  
Your's is a rich culture, Worf, and  
I question anyone who tries to  
restrain or diminish it.

WORF  
If you think I have lost something  
than you do not know me.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Perhaps I am mistaken, and perhaps  
not. I'm sure we shall see in the  
days to come. For now, it's late,  
and I'm sure your Captain is  
expecting you.

WORF  
Until then.  
(taps comm badge)  
Enterprise, one to beam up.

Worf transports away, leaving the Kalkhan alone next to the  
fire.

CUT TO:

  
EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise, in orbit.

INT. ENTERPRISE WORF'S QUARTERS

Worf enters and studiously goes to sit as his desk,  
activating his desk monitor.

WORF  
Computer, begin Tactical Officer's  
report.

The computer beeps accordingly and he starts to say  
something and then abruptly looks at a loss of for words.

WORF  
Computer, pause report.

The computer beeps once again. After moment's hesitation he  
gets up and walks to the replicator.

WORF  
Computer, Bloodwine. Young, sweet.

A metal tankard materializes. Worf takes it and takes a  
hearty gulp. The result is merely disappointment, written on  
his face, and audible in a fleeting growl. He puts tankard  
back on the replicator pad and walks away, as the tankard  
vanishes. He walks over the the Bat'leth hanging on his  
wall. He runs his fingers on the handle, before taking it up  
and off it's mounting. He takes a step back, but before he  
has a chance to even take a fighting stance, a picture of  
his Human parents catches his eye. He picks it up and looks  
the familiar picture, no longer paying any attention to the  
sword in his other hand.

FADE OUT.

  
FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise, in orbit.

INT. ENTERPRISE TEN FORWARD

Geordi and Data walk into ten forward, having a friendly  
discussion. Geordi gets beverage from server, but before  
continuing, notices Worf sitting alone and leads Data over.

DATA  
What are you having this morning,  
Lieutenant?

WORF  
Raktajino. Klingon Coffee.

Geordi makes a face.

GEORDI  
Never could stomach that stuff. A  
little too strong for anyone but  
Klingons.

WORF  
Plenty of other races have a taste  
for it.

DATA  
That is correct. Raktajino is a  
exported in greater quantities than  
human varieties of coffee.

Geordi looks a little incredulously at Data, but lets the  
point drop. He turns back to Worf.

GEORDI  
So I heard you spent some time down  
on the planet--how did that go?

WORF  
(stiffening)  
Good. I was able to forge a  
connection with the Lasantians that  
I think will prove useful.

GEORDI  
Quoting your report?

WORF  
I spent time with the crew of their  
vessel. They were celebrated for  
for their bravery with a feast, and  
I was honored to join them.

GEORDI  
Honored? Worf, they attacked us.  
You were there, firing back.

WORF  
They took on an enemy many times  
more powerful than they. They did  
so without hesitation, because that  
is what they believed they must do.

GEORDI  
So they're aggressive and suicidal.  


WORF  
You are missing the point.

GEORDI  
I get it, Worf. They speak the same  
language as you--I understand the  
sense of duty. But I also know that  
the reason I'm enjoying a cup of  
coffee this morning and not still  
putting this ship back together  
isn't because they knew when to  
stop.

Geordi sighs. Data looks between Worf and Geordi, trying to  
assess the present state of affairs between his friends.

GEORDI  
This must be really hard, seeing  
them emulating the Klingon way of  
life.

WORF  
They are more than emulating it.  
They are living it, truly.

GEORDI  
Seems like they would be happier on  
the other side of the Klingon  
border.

WORF  
Perhaps, but then perhaps the  
Federation could learn something  
from the Lasantians.

DATA  
The sharing of cultures is one of  
the central tenets of the  
Federation.

GEORDI  
Like you said Worf, they're living  
the Klingon way. Federation and  
Klingon cultures haven't mixed that  
great so far. I don't know if I  
trust it will work out much better  
this time.

Geordi stands, followed by Data.

GEORDI  
We've got to get to Engineering.  
But listen, whatever happens down  
there, we're here for you, Worf.

Worf nods, somewhat reluctantly. Geordi turns to walk away.

DATA  
Good day, Lieutenant.

Data joins Geordi, walking away. Worf is left alone again,  
finishing his Raktajino.

PICARD, OVER COMM  
Picard to Lt. Worf, please report  
to my ready room.

WORF  
(taps comm badge)  
On my way, Captain.

Worf immediately stands, leaving his drink behind.

CUT TO:

  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Worf walks in from the turbolift, making his way to the  
ready room. Riker and Deanna look up from the command chairs  
as he comes down the ramp.

RIKER  
(teasingly)  
Worf--how's it being a Federation  
ambassador? Do I need to start  
looking for a new tactical officer?

WORF  
I assure you, Commander, I will be  
at my post for my assigned duty  
shift--

RIKER  
\--It was a joke, Worf. You're doing  
a good job down there. Keep it up.

WORF  
Thank you, Commander.

Worf looks visibly relieved and walks on. Deanna furls her  
brow, but says nothing.

INT. ENTERPRISE READY ROOM

Worf walks in, with Picard sitting at his desk, reading  
something on his monitor. He closes it out as Worf steps in.

PICARD  
Please, Lieutenant, sit.

Worf sits in one of the open chairs.

PICARD  
I read your report, Lieutenant, of  
the your time on the planet. It  
sounds as if you've been successful  
in forging some connection?

WORF  
I believe I as beginning to earn  
their trust.

PICARD  
That's good. We'll need to leverage  
that I think, if we are to bring  
negotiations to a start, much less  
to a successful conclusion.

WORF  
Sir, if I may ask, what are we  
attempting to accomplish?

PICARD  
Starfleet Command would have us  
walk away with a simple cease-fire.  
I don't believe they have much  
expectation of earning the  
Lastantians' respect.

WORF  
That would not be an easy task--it  
wasn't, earning the trust of the  
Empire.

PICARD  
Would you prefer we not try?

WORF  
That is not what I meant, Captain.

PICARD  
Good. I want to you to return to  
the planet. Continue your efforts  
of good will--try to convince them  
that we will present them with a  
fair and honorable accord.

WORF  
(beat)  
Captain, I am no longer sure that I  
am correct person for this task.

PICARD  
Worf, you have been hesitant with  
this assignment since the  
beginning. I need you to see this  
through.

WORF  
I believe that my presence is only  
confusing their loyalties.

PICARD  
I don't want to make them question  
the foundation of their society,  
Worf. But I do need them to listen  
to what we have to say.  
(beat)  
You wear a Starfleet uniform, and  
you will represent Federation  
interests.

WORF  
Yes, Captain.

PICARD  
Dismissed, Lieutenant.

Worf stands, more confident once again, and leaves.

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE CORRIDOR

Worf is walking down the hall. Deanna runs up to catch him.

DEANNA  
Worf! Wait a moment.

WORF  
Counselor? Is there something I can  
do for you?

DEANNA  
You're travelling down to the  
planet again?

WORF  
Yes, on the Captain's orders.

DEANNA  
Is the Lasantian crew that we  
returned still there in the city?

WORF  
They were there at the feast--I  
could ask after their whereabouts.  
Why would you like to know?

DEANNA  
I would like to come down with you,  
Worf. I want to speak to one of  
them.

WORF  
I'm not sure that's a good idea  
Couselor. They've not been open to  
other Starfleet--

DEANNA  
Worf, this is important. I need to  
speak to one of them, a young man.  
He has something that I need to  
know more about.

WORF  
I don't understand.

DEANNA  
Please, Worf, this is important.

Worf considers for a moment.

WORF  
I'm on my way down now.

DEANNA  
I'm ready.

Worf nods and they both continue on down the hallway.

CUT TO:

  
EXT. LASATIAN CITY SQUARE

Day. The city square is bustling once more, with a more  
everyday feel. Worf and Deanna materialize in the middle of  
the crowd. The city folk step back, still not comfortable  
with the Enterprise crew coming and going, even with a more  
familiar face among them. Farak steps forward to greet his  
adversary, chuckling slightly to himself.

FARAK  
Worf, I might almost starting  
thinking you were a brother  
warrior, granting us your company  
again and again.

Farak pauses a moment to eye Deanna, with more curiosity and  
far less contempt than before. The crowd slowly starts  
returning their goings on, giving Worf, Deanna, and Farak a  
wide bearth.

FARAK  
You are Ship Counselor's Deanna  
Troi, are you not?

DEANNA  
That's correct.

FARAK  
I could not forgot a title such as  
ship's counselor. What function do  
you serve for your commrades?

DEANNA  
I see to the crew's mental and  
emotional wellbeing.

Farak lets out a small chuckle, obviously finding Deanna's  
description a comical weakness.

FARAK  
Emotional wellbeing... how  
considerate of your superiors to  
see to such comforts.  
(beat)  
Tell me, what particular gifts  
enable you to excel at this task?

Worf scowls a little at the continued interrogation. He  
begins to say something to put an end to the discussion, but  
Deanna puts a hand on his arm.

DEANNA  
I have empathic abilities--I'm  
half-Betazoid.

Deanna lets the statements stand, as if her full meaning is  
entirely clear. Farak's smile fades, but only slightly.

FARAK  
Betazed. There is a name I've not  
heard in some time. I believe I  
know what you're after, Counselor.  
My crewman, with the old ring?

DEANNA  
Can you take me to him?

WORF  
Counselor, I do not believe you  
should go on alone.

FARAK  
You still don't trust us, Worf? She  
will be safe, while she sees what  
she came here to see.

Worf looks back at Deanna, who breaks her steely lock with  
Farak.

DEANNA  
It's alright, Worf.  
(turning to Farak)  
I sense that he's being truthful.

FARAK  
Something I would have hoped you  
would have already trusted.

Farak calls back into the crowd.

FARAK  
Parin!

The senior officer from the battlecruiser steps out from the  
crowd, joining Farak at his side.

FARAK  
Escort Counselor Troi of Betazed to  
see Garus. The Lieutenant will stay  
with me.

PARIN  
Yes, commander.  
(beat)  
Come.

Parin turns swiftly and starts walking towards one of the  
roads. Deanna follows without saying a word, leaving Worf  
scowling.

CUT TO:

INT. LASATIAN BARRACKS HALL

The barracks hall is a vaulted chamber, impressively  
darkened with slate stone walls and nothing but red-filtered  
or flame-torch light. There a scattering of warriors talking  
over long tables and half-finished plates. All are armored  
and armed. Parin leads Deanna to a younger man eating alone  
in the back. Garus is still showing a bruise or two, and is  
eating conspicuously with only one of his arms.

PARIN  
Garus, this Counselor Troi, from  
the Federation vessel. Commander  
Farak wishes you to speak to her.

Garus pauses his labored meal, but barely looks up from his  
plate.

GARUS  
What could I possibly have to say  
to her?

DEANNA  
I wanted to talk to you about  
something I saw you wearing. There,  
on your finger.

GARUS  
What is it to you?

DEANNA  
Do you know where that comes from?

GARUS  
A Klingon warrior gave it my  
grandfather. It has been passed  
down, to remind us of their  
teachings.

DEANNA  
It's not Klingon. It taken by them,  
long ago.

Garus turns to face Deanna, a boastful smile breaking out  
onto his face.

GARUS  
It was a brilliant raid, they told  
my grandfather. Women and children  
crying out, men helpless to defend  
them. Fear was put into their  
enemies' hearts.

Garus winces as he raises his injured arm and holds up a  
fist capped with the holy ring.

GARUS  
This was a souvenir of their glory.  


He pauses for a moment to admire it, before looking back at  
Deanna questioningly.

GARUS  
Why do you care?

DEANNA  
I care because that belongs to my  
people.

Garus breaks out into a smile once more.

GARUS  
You're Betazed? Perfect. Even in  
victory, you'll come down here  
groveling for your trophies.

DEANNA  
We will not steal from you. I'm  
asking you, please, return what was  
robbed from my people. Be better  
than those who took this.

Garus abruptly turns, incensed.

GARUS  
You HAVE stolen from us! You stole  
our honor! I should have died out  
there in battle, and instead I'm  
here, eating my food and nursing my  
wounds.  
(beat)  
I won't lay down my sword and I  
certainly won't GIVE you what you  
want. Now leave me.

Parin looks to Deanna, clearly waiting for her to conclude  
that nothing more will come of this conversation. She turns  
and allows Parin to lead her from the hall.

CUT TO:

  
INT. LASATIAN COURTYARD

Worf is being escorted through the courtyard of an official  
building by Farak. The ground is stone, as are the  
surrounding walls. The only plant life comes in a few  
geometrically placed beds, bursting with think green ferns.  
Farak leads them to where Kalkhan is sitting with another  
elder statesmen.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Well, Worf, do you come here as  
warrior, or representative?

WORF  
I come as a friend. I hope that I  
may convince you once and for all  
that we mean you no harm.

Whatever elderly warmth was present leaves Kalkhan's face.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
I see you found yourself, at last.  
(beat)  
Pity. We are done.

Kalkhan gets up and starts to walk away.

WORF  
Federation allegiance could bring  
glory to your people. Glory you  
would not know isolated and alone.  
Surely you must see that.

Kalkhan turns around, dismissiveness now written on his  
face.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
You're a snake, Worf. Wearing those  
decorations of a warrior over a  
uniform that fits you that much  
better. You could drink a sea of  
Bloodwine, but your blood would  
still be as thin as theirs.

WORF  
I am Worf, son of Mogh. I was born  
a Klingon and I will not be  
disrespected in this way!

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Claim all the heritage you  
like--nothing but the hollow  
arrogance of the fearful is left in  
your heart.

Worf takes a step forward towards Kalkhan. Farak starts to  
mirror, but Kalkhan waves him off.

WORF  
If you really were a Klingon, I  
would strike you down where you  
stand.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
I am closer to one than you. The  
fact that you refuse to raise your  
fist to me is proof enough of that.  
  
(cracking a smile)  
You make a good show of it though,  
I'll give you that. Just don't  
expect it to count. Goodbye, Worf.

Kalkhan turns away once again and leaves, without stopping  
this time. Worf is left fuming where he stands, with Farak  
watching over him. Parin walks up to them, with Deanna  
following. Worf turns to Deanna, composing himself slightly.

WORF  
Did you get what you came for,  
Counselor?

DEANNA  
No. Lets go back.

WORF  
(taps comm badge)  
Enterprise, two to beam up.

Worf and Deanna transport away, as Farak and Parin glance at  
each other.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE

Enterprise, in orbit.

INT. ENTERPRISE READY ROOM

Picard is standing, looking out the window, visibly  
agitated. The door chimes.

PICARD  
Enter.

Worf and Deanna enter and remain standing. Picard turns and  
tugs his shirt, as he looks over his crew.

PICARD  
I've just received a communication,  
from the planet surface, informing  
me that neither of you is welcome  
to return.  
(beat)  
While I am disappointed in this  
outcome, I am disturbed in that one  
of you had no business being on the  
planet in the first place.

Picard settles his frustrated gaze on Deanna.

PICARD  
Counselor, I specifically  
instructed you not to pursue the  
matter of the Betazoid artifact.  
Was I in any way unclear?

DEANNA  
No, of course not, Captain.

PICARD  
Then do you have another  
explanation for why you disobeyed  
my orders?

Deanna remains silent for a moment, and when she speaks,  
it's with an uncertain tone that Deanna seems herself not to  
completely believe.

DEANNA  
This is a matter deeply important  
to me Captain, to my people. I'm  
sorry, but I could not ignore that.

PICARD  
You both have had difficulty  
keeping your personal affairs from  
interfering with this mission. I  
cannot have that any longer.  
(beat)  
Counselor, you confined to the  
Enterprise for the duration, and  
you will avoid all further contact  
with the Lasantians. That is an  
order I expect you to follow.

DEANNA  
Yes, captain.

PICARD  
(turning to Worf)  
As for you Lt. Worf--

Worf snaps to attention.

WORF  
\--Sir.

PICARD  
You will accompany me to the  
negotiations with the Lasantians.  
They have agreed to hold them here  
on the Enterprise. Whatever damage  
has been done, I am hoping that  
your presence still has a  
meaningful benefit.

Worf starts to say something, another protest, but he bites  
his tongue.

WORF  
Yes, sir.

PICARD  
The both of you have your orders. I  
don't want any more distractions  
until this matter is concluded.  
You're dismissed.

They nod and walk out, by rank.

CUT TO:

  
INT. ENTERPRISE DEANNA'S QUARTERS

Deanna storms into her quarters. She paces furiously for a  
moment, arms folded. She pauses for a moment with a look of  
determination and then goes to her desktop monitor, tapping  
it on.

DEANNA  
Computer, open a channel to the  
Betazed ambassador.

A picture of Mr. Homn appears on the screen, breaking into a  
friendly smile at the sight of Deanna. Her visible tension  
defuses some.

DEANNA  
Good afternoon, Mr. Homn. Is my  
mother available?

Homn shakes his head, with a slightly forlorn expression.

DEANNA  
It's important--do you know when  
she'll be back?

Homn shrugs his shoulders, with a slightly guilty  
expression. Deanna sighs.

DEANNA  
I need her help, in an official  
capacity. Please have her contact  
me at her earliest opportunity.

Homn bows his head, his gracious smile returning. The  
communication ends. Deanna is left sitting at her desk.

FADE OUT.

  
FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise, in orbit.

PICARD (V.O.)  
Captain's Log. The Lasantian  
delegation is set to arrive, and I  
concerned that any peaceful outcome  
to this situation may no longer be  
in reach.

INT. ENTERPRISE TRANSPORTER ROOM

Picard, Riker, Data, and Worf are standing in the  
transporter room, while O'Brien mans the console.

O'BRIEN  
(taping at the console)  
Sir, the delegation says they're  
ready for transport.

PICARD  
Energize, Mr. O'Brien.

O'Brien activates the transporter, and a full contingent of  
Lasantians arrive, armed and with a Klingon-esque hostile  
swagger. Kalkhan leads the delegation, with Farak, Parin,  
and Garus among the others; Garus's bruises have healed to a  
milder color and he moves without any show of pain. The  
delegation steps off the pad, coming face to face with the  
Enterprise crew.

PICARD  
Chancellor, I appreciate you  
joining us onboard the Enterprise.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
I felt compelled to see it for  
myself, as I doubt I will have the  
opportunity again.

PICARD  
I hope that as the end of this, you  
will feel welcome to return.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
(Looking at Worf)  
Do you share you Captain's hopes,  
Worf?

WORF  
Of course, Chancellor. Starfleet  
welcomes all potential allies.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Of course.  
(turning to Picard)  
Captain, if you would lead us?

PICARD  
This way.

Kalkhan gives a perfuctory smile, as Picard leads the  
combined group out.

CUT TO:

  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIEFING ROOM

Picard leads the two parties into the briefing room. The  
Enterprise crew, Riker and Worf, take a seat on one side,  
while the Lasantians all sit opposing them. Picards takes  
his usual chair at the head of the table. Two security  
officers remain posted at the doors.

PICARD  
Let me begin by saying that the  
United Federation of Planets  
regards the establishment of  
relations with any new culture as  
the highest achievement. I know  
that we did not meet under ideal  
circumstance, but I hope you join  
me in putting that behind us and  
starting over anew.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
I used to believe the Federation  
was something to be feared. Surely  
those who best a ship of Klingon  
Empire's finest warriors must be  
fearsome indeed. It did not make  
sense to me why then the Klingons  
were said to have spoken of them  
with such disdain.

Kalkhan leans in a little, over the table, and his tone  
takes on slight revelatory air.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
I understand now. You are  
impressively armed, impressively  
capable, but there is nothing  
behind it.  
(beat)  
You know nothing of what matters,  
Captain. We have no use of peace  
with you.

WORF  
Chancellor--

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
(cutting off Worf)  
And if your Lieutenant was anything  
like those Klingon warriors, as he  
claims to be, he could have told  
you that himself.

Kalkhan leans back in his chair, his icy demeanor returning.  


CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
His deception offends me. I want  
him gone.

Picard looks taken aback by the abruptly hostile turn of  
events. He maintains his cool however.

PICARD  
Chancellor, Lt. Worf is fine  
officer whom I trust emphatically.  
I consider his presence and his  
counsel immeasurably valuable.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Captain, if you want any agreement  
at all to come of this, you will  
send him from this room.

Picard stares at Kalkhan for a moment, attempting to size up  
his adversary. He speaks without breaking his stare.

PICARD  
Lt. Worf, would you kindly take  
your post on the bridge?

Worf stands up, and with his head held high, walks out the  
door. Kalkhan watches him leave, while the other Lasantians  
avoid looking at him. Farak, at the last moment, looks his  
way as the door opens.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise, in orbit.

INT. ENTERPRISE DEANNA'S QUARTERS

Deanna is sitting in one of her chairs, reading a PADD, a  
mug of something that is no longer steaming at her side.  
Exhaustion is visible on her features, and she looks  
disinterested in whatever she is reading. She lowers the  
PADD and sighs, but before she can start reading again, her  
monitor chimes. Perking up abruptly, she sets the PADD down  
and rushes to it, turning the monitor towards her and  
tapping it on. Lwaxana's smiling face appears on the screen.

LWAXANA  
Little one, you spoil me!

Lwaxana's smile fades quickly and genuine concern take over.

LWAXANA  
Deanna, what's wrong?

DEANNA  
I need your help Mother, getting  
something back that belongs to us.

LWAXANA  
I don't understand.

DEANNA  
The last holy ring of Betazed. It's  
on a planet in the Lasantian  
system, on the edge of the  
Federation-Klingon border.

LWAXANA  
(beat)  
That was lost centuries ago, to an  
act of barbarism. How in all of the  
galaxy did you find it?

DEANNA  
It was right there, on the hand of  
boy. A...  
(seething)  
trophy.

Lwaxana is for a moment speechless. Her expression is aghast  
and furious as she looks away, but it focuses a bit as she  
turns back to Deanna.

LWAXANA  
What does Jean-Luc intend to do  
about it?

Deanna takes a breath and her practiced calm returns.

DEANNA  
Nothing. There's is nothing he can  
do. The captain is weighing a relic  
of the past against peace, now. He  
has his orders and his principles,  
and I don't know what to do.

Lwaxana leans in a little, the rage building once more in  
her eyes.

LWAXANA  
You take matters into your own  
hands. My heritage--your heritage,  
Deanna--is not something to be  
bartered with. Whatever I have done  
for the Federation, however grand,  
it has NEVER come at the expense of  
Betazoid people or our culture. I  
will fight to the bitter end for  
what I hold dear, and I have more  
spirit than a thousand bloodthirsty  
warriors--and so do you.  
(beat)  
Now, do what you need to do to be a  
daughter of the fifth house of  
Betazed.  
(flicks hand)  
I'll see to the proper authorities.

DEANNA  
Thank you, Mother. I needed to hear  
that.

LWAXANA  
Don't ever forget it again, little  
one.

Lwaxana's stern expression break just a little, before the  
communication ends.

  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIEFING ROOM

The two sides remain at the table. Picard and Riker share  
disheartened looks, while the Lasantians maintain  
expressions of disdain. Obviously, no one is pleased with  
the current state of affairs.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Our position stands, Captain. The  
moment we leave this ship, our  
peoples will be at war. The  
Federation has not demonstrated  
itself worthy of respect of a  
lasting allegiance. You have spared  
the lives of our crew--

Garus angrily huffs and looks away.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
\--And for that, we listened to what  
you had to say, though it goes  
against centuries of teachings.  
(beat)  
Those teaching were not wrong.

PICARD  
So you will not accept even a  
simple agreement to end  
hostilities? If you wish to be left  
in peace, the Federation can and  
will respect that.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Left in peace... you mean forever  
isolated. Under blockade, cut off  
by Federation respect?

PICARD  
The Federation will not intrude on  
your people or your planet, but we  
cannot tolerate acts of aggression  
against our citizens. A perimeter  
will be setup around this system,  
and monitored. No vessels will be  
permitted in or out.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
If your intent is imprison or  
corrupt us, then we choose to  
resist.

Kalkhan stands, with the indisputable air of a leader.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
There will be no peace. That is the  
will of my people.

The remaining Lasantians stand with their Chancellor. The  
Enterprise crew all stand, slowly and resigned.

PICARD  
If that is what you wish, I have no  
choice but to honor that. I hope  
one day, you can allow us another  
chance. I'll escort you back to the  
transporter room.

The Lastantians brusquely walk to the door, followed by the  
Enterprise crew.

CUT TO:

  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

The Lasantians are being lead by Picard to the back  
turbolift, passing Worf at his post at tactical. Kalkhan,  
Farak, and Parin all ignore him completely, but the other  
younger Lasantians glare at him as they pass. Worf pointed  
refuses to meet their looks, focusing on his console and the  
viewscreen. Before the group has crossed the bridge however,  
the turbolift door opens and Deanna steps out, looking  
absolutely determined with PADD in hand. She walks directly  
to Picard.

PICARD  
Counselor? Whatever it is, I'm  
sorry it will have to wait. Our  
guests are returning to the planet.

DEANNA  
I'm sorry Captian, but I don't  
believe I can allow that yet.

PICARD  
I don't understand.

Deanna hands over the PADD to Picard.

DEANNA  
By order of the Betazed government,  
a member of the United Federation  
of Planets, the stolen Betazed  
property, currently in the  
possession of those present, is to  
be returned.

Picard scans the PADD, looking dumbfounded.

PICARD  
Counselor Troi, you cannot possibly  
expect--

Garus muscles his way right front of Deanna, holding his  
ringed fist aloft in her face.

GARUS  
If you want this ring back, then  
you'll have to cut it off!

DEANNA  
That won't be necessary. Security!

Garus turns back to the guards, readying himself for a  
fight. The guards move their hands to their phasers but  
don't draw them, obviously waiting for more definitive  
orders. Riker and Worf stand ready to throw themselves at  
first Lasantian to draw a weapon.

PICARD  
Hold you positions--

Kalkhan interrupts Picard with a deep, swelling belly laugh.  


CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
At last, one of you finally SHOWS A  
LITTLE SPINE! GARUS! Give the woman  
what she wants.

Garus turns to Kalkhan, looking betrayed.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
NOW!

Garus huffs again, but does as he's told. He holds the ring  
out to Deanna, who steps forward to take it. Kalkhan watches  
the exchange with a smile on face, and turns to Picard.

CHANCELLOR KALKHAN  
Watch, and learn, Captain. If you  
do, when you return, perhaps you  
finally understand how to earn our  
respect.

PICARD  
I think we shall.

The Lasantians follow Riker to the turbolift. Picard takes a  
moment to exchange a look with Deanna, before following  
them.

CUT TO:

  
EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise leaves orbit, and warps off.

INT. ENTERPRISE READY ROOM

Picard is sitting at the couch, ready a PADD. The door  
chimes.

PICARD  
Enter.

The door opens and Deanna walks in. She looks calm but not  
relaxed, as if sensing the Captain is as conflicted as she  
is uncertain.

DEANNA  
You wanted to see me, Captain?

PICARD  
Yes.

Deanna respectfully sits down, on the other side of the  
couch.

PICARD  
I've been reviewing the order of  
from the Ambassador.  
(beat)  
Starfleet Command rarely  
appreciates such direct  
intervention, but I don't believe  
any of the admiralty would be  
willing to challenge your Mother.

DEANNA  
I have rarely felt her so  
impassioned myself.

PICARD  
I feel I could say the same thing  
about you. In our time together,  
I've never known you to set aside  
the chain of command as you did.

Deanna starts into what sounds like a prepared statement.

DEANNA  
Yes. Whatever my intent, and I  
believe it to be a correct one, I  
accept that I disobeyed orders, and  
I am prepared to accept whatever  
punishment you deem necessary, Sir.

PICARD  
I cannot ignore your actions.  
However, I cannot ignore your  
results either. Your actions may  
well have achieved what the rest of  
ours could not.

DEANNA  
Surely my behavior requires some  
form of demerit.

PICARD  
It certainly does. I will note this  
event in your record.  
(beat)  
Beyond that, perhaps to take the  
advice of the Chancellor, I will  
exercise my prerogative to let the  
matter go.

Deanna relaxes, just a little.

DEANNA  
Thank you, Captain. It won't happen  
again.

PICARD  
I always want to hear the opinions  
of my officers. I hope that next  
time, I will be more ready to  
listen.  
(beat)  
That will be all.

DEANNA  
Captain.

Deanna turns to walk out. Picard stops her as the door  
opens.

PICARD  
Counselor?

DEANNA  
Yes, Captain?

PICARD  
Please give your mother my regards.

DEANNA  
(nods)  
Of course.

Deanna leaves.

CUT TO:

  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Deanna walks up the side of the bridge to the rear turbo  
lift. As she passes the tactical console, she pauses and  
walks to Worf.

DEANNA  
Worf?

WORF  
What can I do for you, Counselor?

DEANNA  
I just wanted to see how you were,  
after what's happened.

WORF  
It has been trying, but I am  
managing.

DEANNA  
I have no doubt of that, Worf.  
(beat)  
If you need to talk, my door is  
open.

Worf bites his a tongue, before speaking up.

WORF  
Do you suppose I did the right  
thing, Commander?

DEANNA  
I believe you did what Starfleet  
expects of you.

WORF  
Thank you.

Deanna nods and walks to the turbo lift. Worf returns to his  
console.


End file.
